


Komeroshi - Soffia il vento su demoni e uomini indistintamente

by Nexys



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: La frustrazione di un demone può essere deleteria, mortale persino. Costretto dal destino ad impugnare una spada compassionevole, Tenseiga, il nobile Sesshomaru riflette su che cosa significhi per lui non potersi appropriare di Tessaiga. Abituato a considerarsi solo, orgoglioso del suo rango, ignora uno dei cambiamenti più importanti della sua esistenza. Quel cambiamento ha il sorriso dolce di un essere umano in difficoltà e gli occhi brillanti di una bambina da proteggere.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 4





	Komeroshi - Soffia il vento su demoni e uomini indistintamente

  
La lama di Tenseiga riluceva fioca sotto il bagliore crescente della luna, sorta nell'immenso cielo che si stagliava davanti agli occhi del demone Sesshomaru.  
La notte era calata silenziosamente, portando con sé tutti i pensieri che durante il giorno il demone cane aveva tentato - _invano_ \- di scacciare. La costante ricerca di un modo per impadronirsi legittimamente di Tessaiga, spada brandita con disonore da un fratello bastardo di nome e di fatto, lo stava tormentando come un sempiterno incubo.  
Con un artiglio sfiorò la lama della katana donatagli dall'onorevole padre, la medesima che aveva preservato la sua vita dall'essere brutalmente strappata per mano di quell'Inuyasha che tanto sentiva di odiare. Tenseiga vibrò orgogliosa e pacata, mescolando il proprio sottile suono metallico a quello del sospiro di colui che sarebbe sempre stato il suo padrone.  
Sesshomaru pensò a quanto meschina fosse stata la sorte nei suoi confronti. Surclassato e disonorato da un fratello mezzo-demone, quasi ucciso dal fendente della spada che sentiva di meritare più di Inuyasha stesso, e costretto a portare alla cinta una katana incapace di uccidere, ma solo di preservare la vita altrui dall'oscurità dell'aldilà. Quale infido scherzo del destino, per un demone completo quale Sesshomaru era, possedere una spada del genere?  
Ciò che serbava nel suo demoniaco cuore era una violenta collera; una rabbia immonda che non avrebbe mai abbandonato il suo corpo ed il suo animo, finché Inuyasha fosse rimasto in vita.  
"Padron Sesshomaru!", lo chiamò all'improvviso una voce gentile, una melodia tenue nel silenzio della notte.  
In pochi istanti i piccoli passi che aveva udito alle proprie spalle si concretizzarono nell'abbraccio dato da due piccole braccia di bambina a Mokomoko. Senza voltarsi fu sicuro di star percependo le piccole labbra di Rin incurvarsi in un sorriso sereno.  
"Rin.", rispose il demone, prima di tendere la mano destra alle proprie spalle per afferrare _l'impertinente_ ragazzina e prenderla in braccio, rendendosi suo geloso custode per una notte sola, e una soltanto.  
La bambina si limitò a sorridere con quella stessa gioia che tanto lo aveva colpito, a tal punto da fargli desiderare di salvarle la vita. "Eravate scomparso, ho solo pensato di cercarvi per sapere...", iniziò la timida voce, prima che un dito del demone si posasse sulle sue labbra, l'artiglio cautamente tenuto lontano dalla sua pelle. Se solo avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto dilaniarla con quel singolo dito. Al pensiero, il demone cane non battè apparentemente ciglio, avvicinando però il corpo della piccola alla propria morbida pelliccia. Rin tacque, aggrappandosi al pelo soffice del suo salvatore. Non c'era bisogno di parlare, di ulteriori spiegazioni; non quando Rin era ormai certa che il demone avrebbe preso l'iniziativa di cercarla lui per primo, se lei non lo avesse anticipato con la propria inarrestabile impazienza. Con lo sguardo rivolto alla luna, Sesshomaru poté sentire il respiro della ragazzina farsi più lento e mite, segno della facilità con cui fosse scivolata nel sonno, protetta dagli artigli del più forte dei demoni e riscaldata dalla sua candida pelliccia demoniaca. Improvvisamente, il potere di quella spada incapace di infliggere la morte parve acquistare un qualche sconosciuto valore ai suoi occhi di figlio forse _ingrato_. Tenseiga brillò ancora, pulsando di energia vitale, mentre il cadenzato battito del piccolo cuore di Rin aveva preso a scandire l'infinito tempo del demone.   
  
  
_"Padre... È forse questo, ciò che hai visto di meritevole negli esseri umani...?"_  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Your eyes, they shine so bright,  
I want to save their light.  
I can't escape this now,  
Unless you show me how._  


_When you feel my heat,_  
Look into my eyes,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide."

(Demons, Imagine Dragons)

**Author's Note:**

> Komeroshi è, in giapponese, il vento freddo invernale.


End file.
